Sugar & Spice
by WritingSoul
Summary: Two dudes bake a cake together. They're totally not in love, nope. Or: Ann suggests that Ryuji and Mishima bake together for a date. She gets to see the results.


Two eyelids snap open to reveal annoyed teal blue eyes. An annoyed noise comes out of her throat as she reaches for her phone - the thing that had disturbed her slumber. " _What?!"_ She snapped. Her blonde hair was back in a long braid, and she ran a hand through her hair as she sat up.

The room was dark still, and from her window she could see a nice view of the snow falling over the city of Tokyo.

"Well you don't havta be so grouchy!" Ryuji snapped back from the other end of the line.

"Well, it's 5 am and school's getting snowed in tomorrow. I'd like to go back to bed."

"About that….I was thinking about takin' Yuuki on a date tomorrow - but I don't have any ideas."

Ann sighed. "Bake with him."

"Bake? But I'm no good -"

"That's not what matters. Just bake a cake. Get a recipe, ingredients, and then the stuff to make it in and bake with him. It'll double as a surprise for your mom and a date." She said flatly.

"Well - yeah, I mean I could, but -"

"Yes, he'll like it, Ryuji, and yes he'll bake with you. He's madly in love with you."

"Yeah, I guess I'll do that."

"Good. And I want pictures."

He sighed. "Fine."

With a smile, she hung up. Before she went back to sleep, though…

She picked up her phone again and smiled.

"Hey Futaba? Honey? We've got a mission for tomorrow." She said.

On the other end, she practically heard Futaba perk up, and giggled.

This would be fun.

* * *

Yuuki Mishima's not sure what to expect when Ryuji calls and says they're going on a date that day. Nevertheless, he dresses in warm clothing, all of it dark blue and white.

His boyfriend is at his door about an hour later, and he heads out with him, blushing as their hands intertwine.

"Ah, where are we going?" He asks. Ryuji grins. "We're gonna get stuff to bake a cake."

"We're baking?" He asks in surprise, eyebrows raised.

"Well, ah, I thought'd be a nice change of pace, y'know? We always just go to the arcade n' stuff so…"

Mishima smiles, squeezing Ryuji's hand. "I don't mind. As long as I'm with you, everything's fun!"

His reward for the heartfelt confession is Ryuji's face going red. "D-don't say stuff like that! It makes my chest feel all weird."

Mishima laughs, even as Ryuji tugs him along.

PIcking out the good that they're going to bake is an ordeal, and getting it all back to Ryuji's place is harder, but they have fun with it in their own little way; Ryuji going out of his way to get Mishima flustered.

What? He was cute like that.

Little do they know that they're being tailed by Ann and Futaba.

* * *

"Is that all of it?"

Mishima stands in the middle of the kitchen, panting. "Yeah *pant* I think *pant* so."

"Alright, go wash your hands and stuff. I'll unpack it." Ryuji says, bending over to pick up a bag. When he comes back up, he notes that Mishima hasn't moved, and his face it turning steadily more red.

"Yuuki?" He asks, eyebrows furrowing together. Becoming steadily more red, the boy stutters out a response. "I - uh - I - I don't know where the bathroom is."

Ryuji grins. "Oh, it's the second door to your right when you walk down the hall."

Mishima nods, face growing more red. "I'll just, uh, go freshen up then."

Distantly, Ryuji wonders what's got Mishima so flustered. The more hormonal side of him brings that thought to the front of his mind and gives him a rather accurate answer.

 **Oh.**

Mishima comes back minutes later, shirt sleeves rolled up to his elbow. "Alright, so what's first?"

Ryuji picks up his phone and reads out a list of directions, which Mishima follows to a T. The directions have driven those thoughts out of his mind, and inbetween giving directions, they find an easy conversation pace to settle into. They're both at the counter at first, but Mishima notices that Ryuji's leg begins to bother him and makes him go sit at the table.

Soon enough, the batter is made, and he dips a finger in it, sticking it in his mouth.

His eyes light up and a satisfied smile finds it's way onto his face as he sticks his finger back in it, walking over and holding it out to Ryuji this time. "Try it!"

Without even having to think about it, Ryuji leans forward and encases Mishima's finger in his mouth. Seconds later, he pulls back with a grin. "Yeah, that's pretty good!"

Mishima's red in the face, and he loudly exclaims Ryuji's name.

"What?" Ryuji blinks.

"You weren't - You! I! You weren't supposed to eat it directly off of my finger!" He stutters, going even more red.

"Well, what else did ya want me to do?" He asks, tilting his head.

"You know, scrape it off with one of your pinkies or something!"

"Oh." Ryuji deflates. "Sorry, Yuuki…"

Mishima sighs and moves closer to him, pecking him on the lips. "It's ok, don't worry."

Without knowing, he'd gotten some batter on his cheek - something that Ryuji only saw now because he was still so close.

Letting out a tiny smirk, he leaned forward and licked Mishima's cheek. Said boy began to blush and stutter, taking about 10 steps back to the front of the oven and holding his cheek as his face began to grow steadily more red. Ryuji chuckled. "Sorry, your reaction is just too good to pass up."

With quick steps, he moved forward, hooking both his arms around the other boy's waist. Their foreheads touched, a sweet and soft moment.

"You're too much sometimes…" Mishima sighed.

Ryuji laughed again. "Hey, Yuuki?"

"Hm?"

"I love you."

Mishima's cheeks flared up a brilliant shade of red. "I- I love you, too."

With that, his blonde boyfriend pulled him into a sweet kiss.

The only thing that could break them apart from the kiss was the beeping of the stove Mishima was pressed against.

* * *

Futaba smirked to herself, high-fiving with Ann. "Mission complete!"

Ann yawned. "That's good. Now, let's go cuddle and watch anime back at my place."

"Deal."

* * *

 **it's ask-phantomthievesbiggestfan 's birthday! They wanted some Ryuji/Mishima fluff, so I was more than happy to write for them! ((also side note I love their blog so much? it's so good!))**


End file.
